


Mr. Brightside

by Live_Long_and_PawsPurr



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Rare Pairings, XiXian, unlike some XiXian fics Xichen is a good person in this!, wangxian is the endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr/pseuds/Live_Long_and_PawsPurr
Summary: It had been a really shit day. The kind of day that made Wei Wuxian want to drown himself in the bottom of a glass of bourbon and only look up to order another. Hell, he was a regular here, he didn’t even have to look up to have his glass replaced and refilled with more amber liquid. God bless the bartender.He was down to the last finger of bourbon in his third glass, not even tipsy yet, when a gentle but strong and familiar voice called out to him, “Wuxian? Wei Wuxian?”Wuxian’s eyes widened as he turned to see a face he hadn’t seen in nearly a decade. “Xichen?”
Relationships: Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 60
Kudos: 241





	1. It started out with a kiss

It had been a really shit day. The kind of day that made Wei Wuxian want to drown himself in the bottom of a glass of bourbon and only look up to order another. Hell, he was a regular here, so he didn’t even have to look up to have his glass replaced and refilled with more amber liquid. God bless the bartender.

He was down to the last finger of bourbon in his third glass, not even tipsy yet, when a gentle but strong and familiar voice called out to him, “Wuxian? Wei Wuxian?”

Wuxian’s eyes widened as he turned to see a face he hadn’t seen in nearly a decade. “Xichen?”

The other man beamed as he took the last couple steps toward the bar. “Wuxian! It’s been so long! How have you been?”

Wei Wuxian gave a slight smile and gave his almost empty glass a little shake, “well, you’ve caught me on not such a great day to be asking,” he lifted the glass the rest of the way to his lips and drained it. He turned back to Xichen and leveled him with a genuine and blinding smile, the kind Xichen remembered from when Wuxian would visit his brother for school projects. “But other than today, I’m actually doing pretty well.”

Xichen gave a small chuckle at the other’s theatrics, “I’m glad to hear it.” He motioned to the empty seat beside him, “may I join you?”

“Please. I’d love to catch up.” Wuxian waved the bartender over, “another for me and … Xichen, what’s your poison?”

“A Tom Collins, please. Very light on the gin.”

“Oo fancy,” Wei Wuxian commented as the bartender walked away and Xichen settled onto the bar stool. “Not gonna lie, I’m actually surprised to see a Lan drink alcohol. I would have thought it was against your family’s rules.”

Xichen chuckled again, “It’s against the rules at my Uncle’s house. But I must admit to having a beer or two in college.”

“Just a beer or two?”

“Well…” Xichen leaned in and said in a conspiratorial tone, “maybe _quite_ a bit more than a beer or two.”

Wei Wuxian laughed, which made the corners of Xichen’s lips once more pull up at the edges, it was awfully adorable. “Xichen, you’re a lot more fun than I think I ever gave you credit for.”

Xichen feigned surprise with wide eyes, and putting his hand to his chest, “My, my! High praise indeed from someone who snuck a donkey into high school and drank vodka during exams.”

Wuxian pouted, “Xichen, if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were making fun of me.”

“Absolutely not! Merely stating the facts,” he winked.

Wei Wuxian’s brain temporarily stopped working. That wink was single- handedly the sexiest thing he had seen in months, and he had a subscription to the playboy channel. His brain finally rebooted a moment later when the bartender slid his fourth bourbon in front of him.

He grabbed the glass and raised it to his companion, “to being more fun, or in my case, exactly as much fun, as we seem. “ They clinked glasses and drank.

The next hour had them catching up on what they had been doing since they had last seen each other at Xichen’s brother’s graduation. Xichen was being groomed to eventually take over the Lan chain of luxury hotels from his father and Uncle, his roll as president slowly including more and more CEO duties from his Uncle.

“What about Lan Zhan? Is he with the company too?”

A fond smile spread over him, “No, he’s not. My uncle was not happy about his lack of involvement in the company.” Xichen took a sip of his drink, “Wangji is a human rights lawyer.”

Wuxian’s eyes widened, “wow! Really? That’s incredible!” A smile spread over his features as well as he thought about his former classmate. “I always knew he was a really good person. I’m glad he’s continuing to prove me right.”

“What about you? What have you been doing since graduating college?”

“I was with the Peace Corps for three years. I loved traveling and helping people around the world, but I really wanted to come back and help out here at home. So a year ago I came back and now I work with Children Services.”

Xichen’s eyes filled with soft admiration, “That’s amazing. I imagine it’s hard sometimes.”

Wei Wuxian chuckled a little, “I love working with the children and helping bring families back together, but yeah, days like today can be really rough.” He looked back up with a sad half smile.

Xichen lifted his glass again, “Well, here’s to all the children whose lives you have helped and will continue to help.”

Wuxian smiled, appreciative for the kindness of his drinking companion, “thank you.” They clinked glasses and drained the rest of their drinks.

Two more drinks each and lots of stories and laughing later, Wei Wuxian called over the bartender and asked for two white gummy bears.

Xichen furrowed his brows in tipsy confusion, “gummy bears? They sell gummy bears at a bar?”

Wuxian, also really feeling his six bourbons of the evening, laughed, leaning forward to boop Xichen on the nose. “No, silly! It’s a shot! And this bastard makes a really good one!” He said, nodding in the direction of the bartender.

Xichen suddenly sat up straight and gasped, “Wangji!” Wuxian raised an eyebrow at him and Xichen started laughing, tears starting to well in the corners of his eyes, “gummy bears!” The younger man looked up at him like he had lost his mind. Xichen rubbed some of the excess water from his eyes and fought through laughter to explain, “Wangji came to a university party with me and the gummy bears were spiked! He was so drunk! He stole a live chicken!” Xichen slowly shook his head, “We still have no idea where he got it from.”

Wuxian was stunned silent for a moment. Lan Zhan? Drunk? Stealing chickens? He definitely should have tried harder to get him to drink with him in high school! Breaking from his trance he laughed and raised the shot up in the air. “To Lan Zhan!”

Xichen was smiling so wide it looked like his face could split open, “to Wangji!”

They knocked back their shots.

Wei Wuxian’s back slammed against the wall leading to the restrooms as Xichen kissed him as if he was a tall glass of water in a desert.

The hands on his waist covered a very significant portion of Wuxian’s lower back and that knowledge was doing all sorts of things to him. He moaned as Xichen used those hands to push their hips flush together, not leaving much to the imagination as to how they were affecting each other. A hot tongue traced a line down the column of the younger man’s throat, stopping to gently bite at the base. Wuxian tangled a hand in the other’s hair and gasped as Xichen’s mouth moved to nip at his earlobe.

He lifted a leg around Xichen’s waist and felt those sinful hands grab and hoist his legs up to better fit around him. 

Xichen went back to Wuxian’s mouth, kissing and biting in a way that had noises pouring from the other’s mouth. 

Wei Wuxian could have never imagined that his terrible Friday could have ended up in such a delightfully compromising position, but he was glad for whatever gods who had willed it.

Only when a chorus of awkward titters echoed down the short hallway did the location seem less than ideal. They broke apart, panting for air as the group of young women who had stumbled upon them shuffled past them to the restroom.

Wuxian looked into Xichen’s brown eyes, almost black with lust. If this man didn’t fuck him in the next thirty minutes he was going to scream.

He put on his best bedroom eyes and leaned forward, “Take me back to your place,” he said, voice husky with want.

Xichen’s hands briefly gripped tighter onto his thighs, that Lan restraint cracking, and gently let him down.

They rearranged their clothes so it wasn’t quite so painfully obvious that they had just been making out, and quickly walked the block and a half to Xichen’s apartment building.

The doors had just shut on the elevator and this time it was Xichen who was pounced upon like an antelope by a leopard. Wuxian’s hands slid up and under his shirt as he kissed him.

When the doors opened a few moments later, they stumbled out of the elevator, only breaking apart for Xichen to fumble with his keys and unlock his door.

Xichen turned to lock the door again once inside. When he turned back around, Wuxian slowly sauntered over to him and hooked his thumbs over his waistband, pulling them together and looked up at him through sultry lashes, “So, you gonna take me to your room or what?”

It wasn’t one of Xichen’s proudest moments, but he growled, desire taking him over, and literally threw Wei Wuxian over his shoulder to carry him to his room.

Wuxian laughed as he was carried down the hall, “Xichen! My big strong man! Stealing me away to have his way with little old me!”

Xichen chuckled, “Mn. Maybe I won’t let you leave.”

From his position, it was easy to reach down and grab a handful of Xichen’s backside, “well, with such a nice ass, who says I’d want to?”

Finally making it to the bedroom, Xichen laid Wuxian carefully down on the bed, smiling down at him, “good.”

They stared at each other for a moment, faces flushed, clothes in disarray, until Wuxian made the next move. “Xichen. Fuck me.”

Wei Wuxian’s eyes shot open. He looked over at the bedside table to look at the clock. 3:30. He breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn’t too late to follow standard one-night stand protocol. He looked the other way, making sure the gorgeous man next to him was still asleep and carefully slid out of bed. 

It took a moment to locate his dark skinny jeans and black top (they _had_ after all been rather unceremoniously thrown to the side earlier that evening) but finally he found them and his shoes (his socks were missing, but that was a small price to pay for a good lay). As he tugged on his jeans he started to mentally compose his ‘thanks for the fuck’ letter. He wasn’t an animal, he’d at least show some appreciation for his host. _Thanks for the good time, Xichen. It was good to catch up- let’s do it again sometime ;-)_

“Going somewhere?”

The voice, husky with sleep, startled Wei Wuxian from his thoughts. Barely keeping his balance, he turned towards the bed.

Xichen was propped up on one elbow, long hair flowing over his shoulders and a sly smile spread across his face.

Wuxian laughed awkwardly at being caught leaving, “Oh! Haha sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you… I was just gonna let myself out….”

Xichen’s smiled warmly at him, “stay,” he invited.

“B-but I..” Wuxian spluttered.

The other man cocked his head slightly, “I’ll make you breakfast.”

Wuxian huffed out a laugh, if Xichen was so insistent, who was he to pass up good company and someone else cooking for him?

As if that weren’t reason enough, Xichen slightly shifted his hips, making the sheets pool a little lower over him, fully displaying his toned abs and only barely hiding the god damn _gift_ Wuxian had gotten to know very intimately. 

_I wonder if Lan Zhan is built like that too._

Where did that thought come from?! He mentally slapped his sleep deprived brain and brought his attention back to the hottie in front of him.

A sly smile spread across his face as he stalked back to the bed. “What if I’m hungry now?” he said in a low voice as he straddled Xichen.

He smirked back, “I think I can take care of that.”

The smell of coffee gently lured Wei Wuxian back to consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes to see Xichen putting a mug on the bedside table next to him. “Oh good, you’re awake!” He beamed. “You seem like a coffee person, so I took the liberty of making you some.”

Wuxian sat up and took the mug Xichen handed to him. “Xichen, you are a national treasure,” he said, voice still groggy.

This seemed to make Xichen shine even more and he straightened up and retrieved a small stack of folded clothes. “I also have some sweats and a t-shirt that you can wear. They might be a bit big, but they’ll probably be more comfortable than your skinny jeans.” He set them on the bed next to him. “Breakfast’ll be ready soon.” Xichen tucked a lock of Wuxian’s unruly hair behind his ear, his hand lingering a moment before turning to leave.

Wow. This was by far the best one night stand Wei Wuxian had ever had. Even better than the guy who gave him a bowl of Fruit Loops the morning after. He looked down into the mug of steaming coffee and could feel a small smile tugging at his lips. Yeah. This was waayy better than Fruit Loops Guy.

Eventually Wuxian put on the borrowed clothes and stumbled his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

As he walked in, Xichen turned around to greet him, but the words seemed to get caught as he took in the sight of Wuxian in his clothes. Even though the sweats were big enough to almost slide off his hips and the shirt was soft and baggy, the only way Wuxian could have described the look in Xichen’s eyes would be possessive.

Hmm… Wei Wuxian noted that for next time… if there was a next time.

Xichen seemed to shake himself out of his trance and motioned to the kitchen table. “Sit, it’s almost done.”

A moment later, Xichen brought over two plates with poached eggs set atop toasted English muffins and a drizzle of cream sauce.

“Wow! Poached eggs. Fancy.”

Xichen chuckled, “I must admit, I don’t usually make poached eggs for myself.”

Wuxian winked, “well, you sure know how to make a boy feel special.”

“Good company deserves excellent treatment,” he said with a smile and utmost sincerity. Wuxian looked down as a blush crept into his cheeks. He didn’t even know what to do with such a compliment. “But don’t compliment me more before you try it,” Xichen motioned to the food in front of him.

Without hesitation, Wei Wuxian cut a piece of the gooey eggs benedict and popped it in his mouth. As soon as it hit his taste buds an obscene and completely involuntary sound escaped his throat. “Holy shit, this is amazing! Are you trying to keep me from leaving?”

Xichen smiled, “maybe I’m trying to convince you to come back.”

“Well between the great sex and the awesome food, you’re making a pretty convincing argument,” Wei Wuxian winked.

Xichen beamed. “Good.”

The morning came and went and when Xichen dropped him off at his apartment, Wei Wuxian left with a new number in his phone and a promise for dinner the next night.


	2. I Want It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy morning XiXian. Wei Wuxian has never been a morning person, but Xichen is (almost) always able to get him out of bed.

An alarm sounded somewhere in the hazy periphery of Wei Wuxian’s mind. It was entirely too early to be waking up and someone needed to tell the sun to go the fuck back to sleep. He scrunched his eyes shut against the assaulting rays and turned over to bury his head into a firm chest to block out the light.

A light chuckle vibrated through that chest and a hand came up to gently smooth over Wuxian’s hair. “’Morning sleepy. You need to get up soon or you’ll be late for work. Again.”

A kiss pressed against his forehead as he groaned, he’d only been late once since they’d been together and that wasn’t _completely_ his fault- they had both been very complicit in the time consuming activities of that particular morning. And he would say as much.. if only he had the energy to argue. Xichen knew he wouldn’t though- the sneaky, cruel man. Wuxian slightly lifted his head from the bare chest and gave a glare that couldn’t even scare off a mouse, “mean.”

Xichen softly laughed again, “How shall I make up for my terrible trespasses, lover of mine?” he gently tapped his finger to the tip of Wei Wuxian’s nose. “You can take a bit more time though, I washed clothes you left here last week, so you don’t have to go back to your place to get ready.” His expression softened into something that made the heart in Wuxian’s chest do flips that would concern any cardiologist- the man was a menace.

Xichen leaned in to capture his lips. The tongue he slid into his mouth slightly less than chaste and the hand that moved towards Wuxian’s inner thigh definitely not innocent.

As a very familiar heat coiled in his stomach he was very glad that he didn’t need to go back to his apartment, with the way things were progressing he would need all the extra time he could get.

Xichen’s hand slid salaciously up Wuxian’s leg and gripped his hip, flipping him over onto his back, and eliciting a moan from his kiss bitten lips. Looming over him, Xichen smirked, “go get ready.”

Wuxian glared at him. This man was a menace and a tease.

Xichen chuckled and brushed his lips to Wuxian’s pouting ones, “I’ll make you coffee,” he breathed against him.

The other man groaned, “Xichen! But I’m not thirsty for _caffeine_! How can you be so cruel!” He threw an arm dramatically over his forehead, “I’m going to go to the papers! _Heir to Lan Dynasty a Flirty Cock Tease_! Not a desirable trait for a budding CEO.”

A smile pulled wider at Xichen’s lips. He leaned to Wuxian’s ear and seductively whispered, “Later I’ll make it worth the wait.” The man underneath him shivered at the promise, “now go get ready.”

Wei Wuxian groaned as he slid out of bed, and Xichen took the opportunity to playfully slap his ass. He yelped and turned to him, “Xichen! You wound me! I’m more than just abs and ass you know?” the words not disguising at all the amusement in his eyes. 

Xichen hid his mirth, replacing it with a look of solemnity, “But it’s a great ass.”

Wuxian smirked, pride puffing up his features, “yeah, yeah it is.” And with that he turned and sauntered to the bathroom to shower, making sure his hips swayed just a bit more than usual.

Xichen had just poured two cups of coffee when Wuxian came into the kitchen, hair tied up and still damp from his shower and changed into the clothes that had been promised him. Xichen slid a mug to him and savored the blissful look that always graced the other’s face at his first sip of coffee.

A few moments passed as Xichen watched Wuxian scroll through his social media and drank from his mug. Eventually he put his half-drunk cup on the counter, “A-Xian?” Wuxian looked up and raised his eyebrow at the question in his voice. “My brother has just moved back into town.”

Wuxian’s eyes widened and a smile played at his lips, “Really? Lan Zhan’s here now?”

Xichen nodded. “The firm he has been working with wants to have him more centrally located rather than constantly sending him all over the world to their affiliate offices. I know he has found fulfillment being on the ground in these cases, but he will be able to have more responsibility being at the home office.” A small smile tugged at his face, a brotherly love that Wei Wuxian was very familiar with shining through, “And selfishly I will be very happy to be closer to him.”

Xichen took in a steadying breath, this was the part of the conversation that was making him nervous, “I want to invite him over for dinner this week.” He paused briefly, glancing down at his hands on the counter. “And I would like to introduce him to my boyfriend.”

At this he looked up to meet Wuxian’s widening eyes. Xichen’s stomach churned. They had been seeing each other for a month now, spending almost every day together, but the subject of where this was heading had not been approached until now. And the startled look on Wei Wuxian’s face did nothing to bolster Xichen’s confidence.

“You- Um… m-me?” Wuxian managed to squeak out.

Xichen nodded. “If- If you want to, that is.”

Wuxian barked out a laugh, “Of course I want to! Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to date the esteemed Lan Xichen!” He closed the distance between them, face shining like a million lights, and gently cupped Xichen’s face, gazing into his eyes. “I like you very much Lan Xichen, and I would love to be your boyfriend.” Xichen beamed at him, which made the kiss that Wuxian pressed to his lips a little bit awkward.

When he pulled away, the light on Wuxian’s face had turned mischievous, “but the real question is, do _you_ want to date _me_? I can be a lot to handle.”

Xichen put his hands on his boyfriend’s hips and pulled him in close, practically purring against his lips, “Mmm.. I think I can handle it.”

With the ensuing sliding of tongues, pressing together of hips and wrought out gasps, it was a miracle Wei Wuxian wasn’t late for work. 


	3. And It's All In My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian is nervous about seeing Lan Wangji again, but Xichen lays his worries to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the fluff train!

Lan Xichen in the kitchen looked like a model who had just stepped off the pages of a William Sonoma catalogue. His elegant hands deftly chopping vegetables and kneading dough for dumplings, and even the flour he accidentally smudged on his cheek as he brushed a lock of hair from his face seemed expertly placed. Normally Wei Wuxian would ‘help’ in the form of stealing bits of food while Xichen wasn’t looking and squeezing his boyfriend’s ass while passing by to get something he had asked for, but today Wuxian was camped out on the counter, absently staring at his hands playing with the hem of his shirt.

Xichen had just put the last perfectly symmetrical fold on a dumpling and as he turned to Wuxian, lips parting to ask for something or other, he noted the other's countenance and his request froze in his mouth. He lightly placed a hand over his boyfriend’s, stopping their nervous motion. “A-Xian?” When Wuxian didn’t respond Xichen reached out, tipping his chin so he could meet his gaze. “A-Xian,” he began gently, “what’s the matter?”

He smiled weakly, “nothing!” he said, trying to make his voice sound bright, but the sentiment definitely was not reflected in his stormy gray eyes.

Xichen slid his hand so he was now cupping his cheek, “A-Xian, please, what is troubling you?”

It was a good thing that Wuxian was sitting down because he felt like he could melt as Xichen gently ran his thumb across his cheek. “It’s- it’s nothing.”

“A-Xian,” he said with a little more force, letting him know that he wasn’t going to let up until Wuxian told him what was going on.

“It’s-“ He cast his eyes down again, “it’s silly-“

“If it is making you upset then it is not silly.”

Wuxian brought his eyes back up to meet Xichen’s concerned gaze, “It’s just… umm… I’m kinda nervous about your brother coming over tonight.” Xichen raised a perfect eyebrow at him and he continued, “Cuz I don’t think your brother liked me very much when we were in school.” He scrunched his face as if remembering something somewhat embarrassing and shrugged, “I mean.. I don’t blame him. I was kind of obnoxious back then and I was always bugging him… I’m probably not really someone he want’s to see right now… or ever…”

Xichen’s face softened as he huffed out a laugh. He moved to slot himself between Wuxian’s legs and tilted his face down to kiss the tip of his nose. “A-Xian,” he said, breath tickling the other’s face, “my very lovely but sometimes very dense, A-Xian.” Wuxian stuck his lower lip out into a pout and Xichen caught it teasingly between his teeth, tugging slightly before letting it go. Wuxian was still technically pouting, but it was hard to completely hold onto the sentiment when your boyfriend was so utterly cute and sexy. Cuxy? Sextey? He’d have to table that line of thought for later.

Xichen pulled back just enough to look fully into his eyes, “A-Xian, Wangji _definitely_ did not dislike you when we were in school.”

Wuxian’s eyes widened, “he didn’t?”

“Very much the opposite. I know my brother is not very good with showing his emotions, but you were his best friend.”

He flinched backwards, very taken aback by his boyfriend’s words, “What? Really?!”

Xichen chuckled, “Really.”

Wuxian shoulders slumped a bit, “Damn. Now I feel really shitty about not having kept in touch.” He looked pleadingly at Xichen, “I really would have liked to, you know! I wasn’t trying to be a dick and ghost your brother!”

He stroked his cheek once again, honey brown eyes soft with mirth and affection, “I know.” Xichen leaned in to meet Wuxian’s lips with his own, sliding even closer within the bracket of the other’s legs. As Xichen’s tongue slid into Wuxian’s mouth, the hand that wasn’t on his face moved to his lower back, pulling him towards the edge of the counter and flush against his hips. Wuxian moaned, his hands finding purchase on Xichen’s shoulder and in his long hair as one of his legs wrapped around his hips.

The passionate moment came to an unfortunate halt as the oven dinged, letting Xichen know that it was finally up to temperature. Wuxian whined as he pulled away. Xichen chuckled, running his thumb over Wuxian’s kiss bitten lips, “my brother will be here in an hour. It would be rude to invite him to a dinner where there hasn’t been any food prepared.”

Wuxian grumbled, pulling his arms across his chest, “If it were anyone except your brother I’d tell you to call and say one of us got sick.”

Xichen placed a chaste kiss to his lips and breathed a much less chaste promise against them, “Your generosity will be greatly rewarded later.”

Not one to be outdone, Wuxian leaned forward, licking a salacious stripe up his neck, and breathed into his ear, “it better,” as if to make sure that Xichen would remember.

As if he could forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... sorry that the chapters are so short. I had planned for them to be longer, but I know that if I stick to that then my updates will be even less frequent than they already are. I hope you still enjoy anyways! :) 
> 
> Other notes:  
> *William Sonoma is a fancy American store that sells kitchen stuff  
> *Sooo... the chapters having Mr. Brightside lyrics was going to work out much better when I had originally planned to post longer chapters, so they might not make as much sense now... oops ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering about the title, I came up with this idea for a story and Mr. Brightside by the Killers seemed very appropriate for it ;-) Hopefully the relationship will be more clear later on
> 
> Also... I know I should be updating [Sizhui's Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898306/chapters/44858905) .... and I've got the last chapter written... but it's the other ones that are hard :-(


End file.
